The present invention relates to a harness wiring structure for a swing part where a wire harness is wired along swingable links.
FIGS. 9 to 11 show an example of a harness wiring structure for a swing part in the related art (referring to Patent Document 1).
As shown in FIG. 9, this harness wiring structure is used to always feed power from a body of a vehicle (power source) to a sliding door. Further, according to a power feeding system 31 provided in the body of the vehicle, as the sliding door (not shown) is opened or closed, the wire harness 32 is wired so as to swing forward or backward.
As shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, the power feeding system 31 includes a case 33 and a swing member 34 provided in the case. The swing member 34 has a split-type structure to be split into upper and lower portions. Accordingly, while a Colgate tube 35 of the wire harness 32 is held in the swing member, the swing member freely swings about a shaft portion 36 together with the wire harness 32 in the case.
A wide opening 37 through which the wire harness 32 is swingably led, an arc-shaped groove 38 for regulating a swing angle of the swing member 34, a fixing portion 40 for fixing an electric wire 39 of the wire harness 32, and a space 41 where the electric wire 39 is received in a waveform between the swing member 34 and the fixing portion 40 are formed in the case 33.
As shown in FIG. 9, the wire harness 32 led from the power feeding system 31 is connected to each accessory (not shown) in the sliding door via a power feeding system 42 of the sliding door. The power feeding system 42 of the sliding door includes an oscillation type slider 43 in a case 44. As the sliding door is opened or closed, the slider moves forward or backward. The wire harness 32 is bent (compressed) to substantially have a U shape in the case. Other systems (not shown) may be used as the power feeding system 42 of the sliding door.
The power feeding system 42 shown in FIG. 9 by using a solid line corresponds to the state where the sliding door is closed, and the power feeding system 42 shown in FIG. 9 by using a two-dot chain line corresponds to the state where the sliding door is opened. The power feeding system 31, which is shown in FIG. 10, of the body of a vehicle corresponds to the power feeding system 42 (the state where the sliding door is closed) shown in FIG. 9 by using a solid line. Further, the power feeding system 31 shown in FIG. 10 corresponds to the power feeding system 42 (the state where the sliding door is opened) shown in FIG. 9 by using a two-dot chain line.
FIG. 12 shows a harness wiring structure for a swing part in the related art (referring to Patent Document 2).
This harness wiring structure is used to always feed power to a link type door of a vehicle. Further, the door 62 is swingably supported with a body 70 of a vehicle by a supporting arm 71 having substantially L shape. Further, a pair of front and rear links 65 and 66 is provided to be separated from the supporting arm 71, and is provided parallel to each other. A base of each of the links 65 and 66 is rotatably supported by the body 70 of a vehicle, and a tip of each link is rotatably supported by the slider 64. The slider 64 is slidably engaged with a horizontal guide rail 63 of the door, and a wire harness 68 is wired along the one (front) link 66 from the body 70 of a vehicle to the door.
The wire harness 68 is wired along the outer surface of the link 66, and is fixed to the link 66 by using a fastener 72. Further, the wire harness is led into the door, while being bent substantially in a U shape or J shape along a caterpillar-shaped exterior member 69 connected to the slider 64 in the guide rail of the door. Accordingly, the wire harness is connected to the accessories or electrical components. The right side in FIG. 12 corresponds to a front side of a vehicle.
When the door is fully closed, the supporting arm 71 and the links 65 and 66 extend toward the front side. Further, the slider 64 moves toward the front end of the guide rail 63, and a part of the wire harness 68 is received in a receiving case 67 due to the bending operation of the exterior member 69. The wire harness 68 swings (rotates) together with the link 66
When the door is fully opened, the links 65 and 66 are maintained in the half open state shown in FIG. 12, and the supporting arm 71 extends toward the rear side. Further, the slider 64 moves toward the rear end of the guide rail 63, and the wire harness 68 is led toward the rear side together with the exterior member 69.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2006-42566 (FIGS. 1 to 4)
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-10-175483 (FIGS. 5 and 9)
However, according to the harness wiring structure for a swing part shown in FIGS. 9 to 11, the space 41 where the electric wire 39 of the wire harness 32 is received in a waveform is required in the case 33. For this reason, there have been problems in that the size of the case 33 is increased and the body of the vehicle should have a large space for the case. In addition, since the case 33 and the swing member 34 are required in the harness wiring structure, there have been problems in that the structure becomes complicated and the manufacturing cost increased.
Further, according to the harness wiring structure for a swing part in the related art shown in FIG. 12, as the door 62 is opened or closed, the wire harness 68 loosens and is bent at the end of the link 66 during the swing of the link 66. For this reason, when the wire harness is repeatedly bent, there is a concern that the loosening portion (portion corresponding to a surplus length) of the wire harness 68 is damaged or caught between the link 66 and a frame 73.